1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of acoustic underwater listening devices and in particular to an acoustic underwater water listening device having directional and omnidirectional hydrophones for detecting and localizing acoustic sources.
2. Background Art Statement
A sonobuoy is a passive, directional device used for the purpose of detecting and localizing a target in water. A passive sonobuoy detects underwater sounds, converts them to electrical energy, and transmits to a receiving station a signal representative of the underwater sounds.